LIES
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: "I gave up my life for him...I had everything...and I gave it up to be with him!" Her voice was filled with sorrow. "He killed our son, banished my family, and took my sister as his new wife...tossing me aside!" Gold eyes looked to the furious blue eyes that stared heatedly back, "So what are you going to do about it?" A cold smile graced petal pink lips, "I'm going to kill him,"


**LIES**

**Summary: "I gave up my life for him...I had everything...and I gave it up to be with him!" Her voice was filled with sorrow. "He killed our son, banished my family, and took my sister as his new wife...tossing me aside!" Gold eyes looked curiously at the furious blue eyes that stared heatedly back, "So what are you going to do about it?" A cold smile graced petal pink lips, "I'm going to kill him,"**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/MURDER/SEX**

**Pairing: Kagome/Sesshoumaru**

**Rated: M for Mature ADULT Content**

**-x-x-x-**

**No Sooner Dead...**

**-x-x-x-**

"_Inu, this is beautiful; I never knew that you were a Prince,"_

_A cocky laugh left the parted lips of the young prince of five hundred, a demon prince, with white hair down just past his shoulders, and golden eyes, "You never asked, Kagome."_

_Kagome smiled, "I wouldn't have cared; no matter if you are a Prince or Peasant, you are InuYasha, my handsome man," She placed her arms around his shoulders and kissed him on the lips soundly, pulling away for a moment, she grinned, "I love you,"_

"_I love Kikyou,"_

_Her eyes opened and she looked up in confusion as he leaned in and kissed her again, this time on her collar bone. Trailing kisses over her breasts which were pushed up by the dress and corset that she wore. "What?"_

"_I said..." He tore the dress down, revealing pale flesh to his eyes as he placed his lips to perky pink nipples, "I love your sister,"_

"_...y-you're kidding," she gasped as he bit the hardening nipple, "S-stop...stop!" She cried out, pushing him off of her. Her strength, though minimal, was enough to surprise him for the moment._

"_You were a means to getting what I want, you should be happy to know though, that I plan to keep you as a mistress, on those nights which she cannot perform or she is too tired, maybe she will displease me in the future, and then I will take you once more as my wife...the future cannot be so easily foretold, always changing...but I'm sure it will hold many surprises...good and bad."_

"_...no..." Kagome stood firmly and fixed her dress as much as she could. Turning, she stormed away, leaving him stunned as she left the castle and castle grounds, completely barefoot and alone in the woods surrounding his home._

**-x-x-x-**

**(Five Years Later)**

"Shiro, sweetie, don't pull mommy's dress," Kagome scolded the small boy standing at her side as she tried to finish a tapestry that she'd been sewing for the past few months. The boy had her blue eyes, and the white hair of a man she had tried to forget but had discovered herself incapable of doing. He had left her with something she would never be able to get rid of, even if she wanted to, and she didn't.

"Mama, I smell someone,"

She looked down at her son curiously, "Who, Sango?"

"No, smell's like Mama and me..."

Kagome froze in her sewing and dropped the needle, letting it dangle on the string held by the tapestry, "...stay inside, don't leave the house unless I say so,"

Shiro watched his mother leave the house, their home, but didn't listen. He followed, but kept himself hidden in the shadows of the doorway, out of sight of his mother and hopefully the unwelcomed visitors.

A woman and man appeared a little bit later in front of his mom, and the man stepped forward with a smirk.

"Kagome, how have you been?"

"What does it matter to you," Kagome bit out harshly, glaring heatedly at the man in front of her.

"..." the woman stepped up and smiled charmingly, "Sister, why such hostility, we came to see how you were fairing, how are mom and dad?"

Kagome scoffed, "Like you don't know,"

"Know what, dear sister?"

"...mom and dad were banished, because Inuyasha here is childish and doesn't like when he's told 'no'."

The man now identified as Inuyasha, growled at the insult, "Watch your tongue, bitch!"

Shiro narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, "Don't call Mama that!"

The two turned at the new voice and stared in surprise, Inuyasha more so than Kagome's sister, "Is that...no,"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Don't be so shocked, I hadn't been able to tell you before you revealed your love for Kikyou, I left...Shiro is mine, not yours, so don't cloud your mind with false delusions of being his father,"

"You fucking bitch! He's mine!"

"I'm not yours!" Shiro shouted.

Inuyasha rebuked, not sure how to take the boys words, but something inside must have snapped, because, as he took a couple steps forward, he had even knock Kikyou out of his way. "Your whore sister can't have children, did you know that?"

"Inu~!" Kikyou called out brokenly in disbelief.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, "I was stupid, Kagome, please_...come back..._"

"No..."

"**I WASN'T GIVING YOU A CHOICE!" **He grabbed her roughly by the wrist, his eyes were bleeding red, and his claws were digging in to her wrist, blood seeping from the small wounds.

Shiro acted without thinking, he moved to push the man off of his mother, and he paid with his life. Probably didn't even realize what had happened, but Kagome saw, and she knew, before her sons eyes had even met hers, she had felt the ache in her heart, and as she saw his head roll to the side, she felt her whole life stop, flashing before her eyes, every moment she'd ever spent with her son seemed to appear before her eyes in a vivid white.

"_...no...oh Kami...what have you done...?"_ She grew angry and broken with each word, "WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

InuYasha stepped back as if he'd been burnt, which, in a way, he had. Energy was lashing out violently around Kagome; bright shades of pink and purple intermingled and clashed as they sought him out. His eyes were back to normal as he stared down, lost, looking at his son, lifelessly lying before him, the head a couple feet away from him. A hand around his wrist took him by surprise and he turned, realizing Kikyou was trying to pull him away, her own eyes never leaving the dead child on the earths surface as she listened to her little sister cry out in agony.

**-x-x-x-**

**(A Few Hours Later)**

Kagome had barely moved, the area around her was barren, the ground and plants that had at one point blossomed flourishingly from moist soil, had died as she had pulled the energy from them, taking it and lashing out viciously with it.

"_Girl..."_

Kagome didn't know who it was, but ignored them all the same, "..."

"Ningen!"

She looked up and away from her son, the child she'd not been able to look away from, dead...killed by her past. Her eyes scanned the person before her, from the feet up, until she was met with familiar golden eyes. Her eyes hardened, and her energy lashed out dangerously, not thinking anymore, she screamed, and cried, and attacked.

Her wrists were taken in tight grips as she was slammed into a tree at having attacked the person, claws digging into her wrist for the second time that day. "MURDERER!"

"Girl, you will speak civil to this Sesshoumaru!"

"..." she looked up again, and through her teary eyes, she noted his hair much longer than InuYasha's. "...you are not...Inuyasha..." tears fell down her cheeks and her heart, worn out from the days trials, beat fast as she finally let everything which had happened crush her body, mind and soul. Her head fell forward onto the man's chest, and she cried...she cried until sleep was the only thing which she could manage in her fatigue.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So an InuYasha fic, singular anime/manga! WHOOHOOO! Hope you all like it!**


End file.
